<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Путь знания by La_Ark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526928">Путь знания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ark/pseuds/La_Ark'>La_Ark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ark/pseuds/La_Ark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мирак удовлетворенно смотрит на рассеивающиеся в затхлости Апокрифа остатки души последнего Довакина и осматривает себя. Новое тело ему не по душе, но после веков в заточении не до переборчивости. Он на пробу приседает и подпрыгивает, привыкая к поведению бывшего владельца, а затем тянется разумом наружу – этот Довакин не принадлежит Апокрифу, и Апокриф с легкостью выпускает его, касаясь на прощание смрадом гниющей бумаги.</p><p>Технически - АУ от сюжета Мирака.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Путь знания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как бы он не оттягивал, сделать это придется – Хермеус Мора не любит ждать, и Черная книга, проводник его воли, начинает нагреваться в его руках. <br/>Глен устроился чуть в стороне – ему не войти в царство даэдра, он останется тут – и Лэй был безумно благодарен ему за уверенность в том, что вернувшись, он не обнаружит себя в пасти какой-нибудь склизкой пещерной твари. <br/>Омерзительные касания затягивают Лэя в Апокриф, но что-то определенно идет не так – это он понимает сразу. Черная вода внизу волнуется, чувствуется даже легкий ветер, которого он никогда не ощущал в Апокрифе.<br/>Предчувствие беды заставляет его потянуться к мечу, но даже достать его он не успевает – темная волна чужой силы обрушивается на его разум, сметая сопротивление. <br/>Он еще успевает мельком подумать о том, что это, очевидно, был подчиняющий ту’ум Мирака, что он был слишком беспечен, полагая что в Апокрифе тот не сможет напасть, но и только – боль и навалившееся безразличие заставляют его потерять сознание.<br/>В себя он уже не приходит.<br/>Мирак удовлетворенно смотрит на рассеивающиеся в затхлости Апокрифа остатки души последнего Довакина и осматривает себя. Новое тело ему не по душе, но после веков в заточении не до переборчивости. Он на пробу приседает и подпрыгивает, привыкая к поведению бывшего владельца, а затем тянется разумом наружу – этот Довакин не принадлежит Апокрифу, и Апокриф с легкостью выпускает его, касаясь на прощание смрадом гниющей бумаги.</p><p>Оказавшись в реальном мире, Мирак притворяется отсутствующим, чтобы привыкнуть к забытым ощущениям телесности.<br/>К его удивлению, спутник Довакина наблюдательней, чем он представлял.<br/> - Ты вернулся? – спрашивает он, судя по звуку – откладывая книгу. – Как все прошло?<br/>Мираку требуется время, чтобы придумать наименее подозрительный ответ, поэтому он не торопится.<br/> - У тебя изменилось дыхание, - комментирует данмер. Глен, понимает Мирак, обратившись к чужой памяти. Душа Довакина внутри него пока спокойна – мальчишка еще не пришел в себя, но он не беспокоится – даже если он очнется и найдет в остатках души силы к сопротивлению, Хермеус Мора и его фантазия не дадут ему преуспеть. Чудесно. Века мучений наконец окончены.<br/>Мирак улыбается чужой улыбкой и открывает глаза.<br/> - Да, я вернулся, - спокойно отвечает он.<br/>Глен присаживается рядом с ним.<br/> - Не хочешь поделиться опытом? – спрашивает он. <br/>Внимательный. Внимательный и подозрительный. Плохое сочетание, думает Мирак. <br/> - Мы возвращаемся в Скайрим, - наконец решает он. Чем дальше от Солтсхейма, тем лучше. – Мне надо…мне нужно больше силы.<br/> - Ты что, столкнулся там с Мираком? – удивленно поднимает сразу обе брови Глен.<br/> - Да, - прерывает его сам Мирак. – Да, и…он победил.<br/>Он опирается на предложенную руку и встает.<br/> - Мне нужно больше силы, - продолжает он, направляясь к выходу. – Мирак слишком силен для меня.<br/> - Сейчас ты в порядке? Он ранил тебя? – Глен следует за ним. – Вообще-то, мне казалось, ты гораздо сильнее его.<br/>Мирак не может сдержать раздражения. Запертый в Апокрифе мальчишка раздражает его все сильнее.<br/> - Мирак гораздо опытнее, - находит он нейтральный ответ. – Мне действительно нужен один ту’ум, чтобы справится с ним.<br/>Глен недоверчиво хмыкает ему в спину.<br/> - Как скажешь, твоя светлость, - он чуть медлит. – Ты точно в порядке? <br/> - Да, я в полном порядке! – отвечает Мирак слегка более эмоционально, чем планировал. Ему не нравится слышать о собственной слабости. – Как быстро мы сможем отплыть?<br/>Глен выглядит немного расстроенным, но спокойно отвечает:<br/> - Самое быстрое – через пару часов. Если хочешь, я узнаю у капитана «Северной девы», пока ты отдохнешь.<br/>Он кивает.<br/> - Эй, - Глен касается его плеча. – Ты выглядишь расстроенным. Не бери в голову, ты жив, а значит мы просто сделаем что там тебе надо и вернёмся надрать зад этому засранцу.<br/>Уже закрывая дверь Глен бросает быстрый взгляд на Лэй’ари и замирает – его лицо перекошено совершенно незнакомой гримасой злобы.<br/>Это не то, что он ожидал увидеть.<br/>Лэю никогда не была свойственна такая злоба, и ощущение неправильности поселяется где-то в его животе.</p><p>***<br/>Во время плавания все становится только хуже.<br/>Лэй’ари молчалив и раздражителен, пару раз Глен видит, как его сгибает пополам, и он несколько минут сидит на палубе, держась за голову и бормоча себе под нос.<br/>Это выглядит как что-то, с чем можно работать, и Глен решает разузнать больше о Хермеусе Мора – очевидно, в Апокрифе произошло нечто, повлиявшее на Лэя так, как не влиял ни один бой до этого.<br/>С ним самим он старается не заговаривать, наблюдая издали.<br/>Ощущение неправильности становится сильнее.</p><p>От Хелгена они отправляются в поместье Озерное, и Глен не может перестать думать о той заминке, с которой Лэй назвал место назначения.<br/>Его никогда не напрягало молчание, но Лэй – Лэй напротив, никогда не был молчаливым. Он был даже слишком громким и иногда беспечным, чтобы вызывать раздражение и заставлять его в очередной раз напоминать о бдительности.<br/>Но не теперь.<br/>В первую ночевку он шокирован и не находит, что сказать – Лэй’ари самостоятельно складывает костер и начинает ставить палатку, не высказав ни единой жалобы.<br/>«Тебя что, подменили?» - собирается рассмеяться Глен, но внезапно спотыкается об эту мысль и застывает.<br/>Мысль абсурдна, но он не может перестать крутить ее в голове. <br/>Стреноженный Тенегрив громко фыркает в стороне, Яшма отвечает ему. Лошади абсолютно спокойны, неглубокий ручей шумит из-под камней, лес вокруг абсолютно мирен, и ему вдруг делается неловко за такие мысли.<br/>Лэй, которого он знает – не умеет складывать костер. И не ставит палатки. Если подумать, с начала их пути он не слышал еще ни одной жалобы.<br/> - В Скайриме прекрасно, правда? – без всякого повода спрашивает он. Что угодно он отдал бы, чтобы услышать в ответ проклятия глупым варварам, чертовой погоде и постоянному холоду.<br/> - Ты прав, - с ноткой грусти отвечает ему Лэй от костра. – Чудесная земля.<br/>Глен ощущает, как ужас сковывает его. Однако, это все еще не доказательство. Люди меняются, меры не исключение. Может быть, после Солтсхейма Лэй просто начал ценить холод и метели. Они по крайней мере не скрипят на зубах.<br/>Он старается убедить себя в этом, отмечая уже механически, что Лэй не делает даже попытки приблизится к нему, когда приходит время отправляться спать. <br/> - Я подежурю первым, - чуть скованно говорит он, и Лэй молча кивает ему. Он не касается его.<br/>И весь остаток своего дежурства Глен невидяще смотрит на луны. Уже забравшись в свой спальный мешок, он глядит на Лэя, устраивающегося у костра и вдруг думает – Если это правда, то где настоящий Лэй?<br/>С этой мыслью он и засыпает.<br/>Мирак задумчиво смотрит на него.<br/>Мальчишка внутри Апокрифа рвется наружу, но не может пошевелиться, скованный Хермеусом Мора и самим Мираком.</p><p>В поместье они проводят всего пару дней, в которые Лэй ложится отдельно. Это лишь убеждает Глена в абсурдной мысли о подмене.<br/>Теперь ко всему добавляется навязчивая мысль о Лэе – настоящем.<br/>Глен вынимает кинжал из ножен на ночь, чего не делал со времен ночных охот Братства. Он думает – не лучше ли убить эту тварь? Но так и не может заставить себя сделать этого – тварь глядит на него глазами Лэй’ари, улыбается его улыбкой, пахнет привычно и привычно вздыхает над книгами.<br/>Иногда ему кажется, что это он сам сошел с ума.<br/>На третий день Лэй начинает собираться.<br/> - Куда мы идем? – уточняет Глен, насторожено наблюдая за ним краем глаза.<br/> - Стена силы в Ветровой Дуге. Если повезет, там окажется и гнездо древнего дракона, - скупо отвечает Лэй.<br/> - Где это? <br/> - К северу от Вайтрана или к западу от Рифтена, - Мирак отвлекается от своих мыслей. Было бы лучше отправится одному, но…ему не нравится каким взглядом Глен смотрит на него. Он определенно ничего не подозревает, но чутье убийцы нельзя недооценивать. В горах разобраться с ним будет проще, решает он.<br/>Сама Ветровая дуга вызывает ностальгию. Как давно он не был в Скайриме. Даже безумные драугры не мешают ему наслаждаться жизнью. Он чует Стену, это будет последнее слово ту’ума. Потом останется только набрать драконьих душ, и…Дальше он не загадывает, боясь давать себе надежду.<br/>Убийца Темного братства следует за ним.<br/>С этим что-то следовало сделать, Мирак чувствовал, что провалил пару проверок, устроенных им, но, учитывая, что он все еще был жив – тело мальчишки что-то да значило для него.<br/>Следовало спешить. Он был ограничен во времени, и чем сильнее рвалась наружу душа мальчишки, заточенного им в Апокрифе, тем больше была вероятность того, что Демон Знаний обратит внимание на то, что терзаемая им душа принадлежит не тому Довакину.<br/> - Разобьем лагерь здесь, - говорит ему Глен. – Собирается метель, и если мы и успеем дойти до Стены, то так и останемся там.<br/>Мирак кивает. </p><p>Они находят небольшую пещеру и останавливаются в ней. Глен был прав – метель быстро заволакивает небо и поднимает мелкий колючий снег.<br/>В пещеру ветер не задувает, так что у них получается развести сносный костер.<br/>Какое-то время они сидят в тишине.<br/>Затем, глубоко вздохнув, Глен спрашивает у него:<br/> - Почему ты не разогнал метель?<br/>Мирак поворачивается к нему.<br/> - Что, прости?<br/> - Лэй’ари знает ту’ум, рассеивающий метель, - спокойно объясняет тот. – Чистое небо, или что-то в этом духе, я не вникал. Обычно в таких ситуациях он использует его.<br/>Мирак молчит, глядя в костер.<br/> - Кто ты, и что с ним? – Глен поднимается, освобождая свои клинки.<br/>Мирак быстрее. Ту’ум прокатывается по горлу, ударяя в не успевающего даже отпрыгнуть Глена.<br/> - А такой ту‘ум он знает? – Мирак доволен. Время истекает, он чувствует бессильную ярость мальчишки, но тот слишком измотан и обессилен, чтобы собрать силы для удара.<br/>Глен теряет равновесие, выпуская оба меча. До этого он никогда не становился целью ту’ума и сейчас дезориентирован, ощущая накатывающую слабость.<br/>Мирак стремительно сокращает расстояние между ними и со злостью позволяет Безжалостной силе подхватить всю его ярость.<br/>Забавно, но смотреть на это все еще весело. Он смотрит как убийца пытается подняться, дезориентированный и очевидно получивший внутренние травмы. <br/> - Где Лэй? – хрипит тот. По его подбородку стекает кровь, но он не вытирает ее, сосредоточенный на попытках подняться хотя бы на колени. Его мечи остались у входа, где он выронил их, так что его упорство совершенно непонятно Мираку.<br/> - Какая тебе разница теперь? – почти весело отвечает Мирак. – Ты умираешь. Он тоже, не переживай. Если Хермеус Мора будет милосерден, вы даже сможете встретиться после смерти.<br/> - Ты убил его? – Глен с усилием поднимает голову. Перед глазами все плывет, и он достаточно опытен чтобы понять, что ранен слишком сильно для боя.<br/>Мирак присаживается рядом с ним на корточки.<br/> - О, нет, - он задумчиво смотрит куда-то вниз. – Я не убил его. Я рассеял его душу в Апокрифе.<br/> - Ублюдок, - шипит Глен.<br/> - Еще какой, - соглашается с ним Мирак. – Меня часто так называли. А твой Довакин даже так не успел.<br/>Он примеривается и с силой бьет его по ноге.<br/>Это чудовищно больно. Видимо, первый его ту’ум что-то сделал с ним - от накатывающей боли Глен кричит, не задумываясь о том, что делает.</p><p> </p><p> - Ты все испортил, глупый мальчишка, - он поднимает его за волосы. – Ты, и тот, второй. Каково это – чувствовать смерть так близко?<br/>Мирак бьет по второй ноге, следя чтобы Глен не потерял сознание. О нет, ему не будет весело если тот просто уйдет в спасительную темноту.<br/>Довакин в Апокрифе заходится в беззвучном вое, и Мирак чувствует, как трещат стены его реальности. Время на исходе. Ему срочно нужно последнее Слово.<br/> - Жаль, я не увижу, как ты умрешь, - вздыхает он. – Но я увидел достаточно.<br/>Напоследок он от души пинает тихо стонущего убийцу в живот и поворачивается к выходу.<br/>Этот точно умрет, ему осталось совсем немного – Мирак достаточно повидал ранений. <br/> - НАШЕЛ ТЕБЯ, БЕГЛЕЦ, - шипящий голос Демона Знаний заполняет все вокруг. – ОБМАНУТЬ МЕНЯ ТЫ ХОТЕЛ? ГЛАЗА МОИ ВИДЯТ ВСЕ!<br/>Глену нестерпимо хочется просто свернутся в клубок, но он отчаянно старается поднять голову. Перед глазами все плывет, кровь мешает дышать, но он должен узнать.<br/>Мирак кричит, обхваченный щупальцами даэдра.<br/> - ДРУГОГО ТЫ ЗАМАНИЛ ВМЕСТО СЕБЯ! – пространство дрожит от камней его слов. – ДУМАЛ, ЧТО ДУША РАССЕЕТСЯ ПОД МУКАМИ АПОКРИФА?<br/>Мирак продолжает кричать, его крик переходит какую-то дикую границу, становясь воем.<br/> - ВОЗВРАЩАЕМ ВСЕ НА КРУГИ СВОЯ, - заканчивает Хермеус Мора. – ТЫ ЖЕ БУДЕШЬ ВЕЧНО СТРАДАТЬ В МОЕМ АПОКРИФЕ!</p><p>Вой Мирака стихает, и Хермеус Мора пропадает, скручиваясь сам в себя, хлеща щупальцами во все стороны.<br/>Лэй падает, даже не пытаясь смягчить падение. <br/>Глен хочет узнать, что с ним. Он хочет проверить, жив ли он. Просто узнать. Боль плещется во всем его теле, и как бы ему ни хотелось, но он не может даже пошевелиться, слабея с каждым мгновением. <br/>Он просто лежит и смотрит на Лэя, постепенно теряя сознание.</p><p>***<br/>Глен приходит в себя как-то рывком, сразу и полностью.<br/>Боль растекается по всему телу, и он вяло удивляется тому, что еще жив.<br/>Потом он чувствует тепло.<br/>Рядом с ним сидит Лэй. Из его носа течет кровь, и, судя по его одежде, довольно давно. Он бледен и измучен, но его руки на весу и он поддерживает Исцеление. Несколько пустых бутылочек с зельем стоят рядом.<br/>Глен пытается позвать его, но горло не слушается, выходит только жалкий хрип.<br/>Лэй’ари вскидывается. <br/> - Молчи, - шепчет он срывающимся голосом. – Молчи, пожалуйста. Мирак использовал Смертный приговор. Чудо, что ты еще жив. Прошу, дай мне исцелить тебя. Если захочешь, я уйду потом, просто…просто сейчас дай мне закончить. Я так виноват перед тобой!<br/>Он выглядит совсем печальным, но есть кое-что еще.<br/> - Где этот ублюдок? – хрипит Глен.<br/> - В Апокрифе, - торопливо отвечает Лэй. – Хермеус Мора забрал его, когда понял, что я – не он. Я…я так ужасно горжусь тобой, - с бледной улыбкой продолжает он. – Ты заметил его, ты указал Демону знаний на него. Ты спас меня. Ты спас нас всех.<br/> - Что он с тобой сделал? – настаивает Глен, пытаясь поднять руку. <br/>Лэй мягко опускает ее обратно.<br/> - Я все расскажу тебе позже, если ты захочешь меня слышать, - бормочет он. – Не говори, пожалуйста, береги силы.<br/>Он говорит странные вещи, но Глен слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом. Облегчение затапливает его так же, как и совсем недавно – боль. <br/>Он жив. Они оба живы. Больной ублюдок сгинул в Апокрифе. Он почти счастлив.<br/>Потом им наверняка придется поговорить о сотне вещей, но сейчас он позволяет себе уснуть, уверенный в своей безопасности рядом с последним Довакином.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>